


Crowley vs Crowley

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: Supernatural and good omens crossover [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Crowley has, finally to respond to his King. He can not hide this time and he's run out of lies.So, better go down by comitting another un-demonly crime: being honest.will he actually afect the King of hell?





	

After Sam and Dean started their complicated bushiness with the king of the pit, before he remembered to give them his phone, they had to summon him. And they had done it so many times, and it was just for jet another question, and they where tired after the research. So it was not surprise they missed.

In the circle stayed a new face. And it was not just for the meat suit. This one had yellow eyes.

-what tha…who are you? Where is Crowley?  
-…uh…sorry but you got me in retirement so if you don’t mind scratching that thing…  
-no way! Where’s Crowley? we know the guy. ‘s not you. Where is he?  
-look it’s you who called so if you don’t like it just let me go! 

Dean looked at Sam. He was tired. He was not in the mood.

-Can’t believe this guy.  
-you mind? I’ve got a date!  
-…that’s it!

Sam and Dean got the Demon tied to the chair and, to theyr surprise, as soon as he had a plate of holly water with a knife on it in frontof him, he started talking.

He talked like Jack Sparrow out of a deal for his hat: rumors he heared of, strategies from hell, dirty little secrets of a demon named Hastur…

But he said nothing abouth Crowley.

-Look- he finally said- Crowley is an actual common name for a demon. I changed my name for that at the beggining. Many others do. Just try this: try again the summoning, you may get yours this time. Then, let me go. I gave you what you wanted, right?

Dean piked up the knife, and he flinched.

-ok look, i’ll try. It better work. You stay right there.

And to theyr surprise, it worked! This time, the king of hell appeared with his ussual “hello bo…”  
He stoped mid sentecne and looked at the demon in the chair with an expresion of kind of shock.

-Crawly?  
-eh… hi.  
-I though you where dead. Like a century ago.  
-well, not an entire century…  
-before the 2000  
-yeah.  
-…so?  
-so what?  
-so what where you doing? How come you’r still alive?

Crawly made a gesture and shook his head, a defensive, smells-like-shit-here kind of expresion.

-why do you care? ‘s not your department.  
-i’m your king now!

Crawly stood still, with a dumb, shoked face. Crowley had used a strong, demanding tone. And he had kind of heard rumors…

-come again?  
-for quite a while now, i am the new ocupant of the throne- he made a pause to add efect- so you tell me what where you doing all this while.

Crawly stood silent, while cleary searching for an excuse, at the time he balanced his situation, and took in the news.

-um… i ah… was held prisioner.  
-…- his boss made an expresion, like he was still waiting for the details.  
-…by an angel.  
-…an angel?- he draged the word.  
-yeah!  
-wich angel?  
-i don’t know his name… he only made questions. It was that one wich always dificulted my plans! He wanted information. But i didn’t speak, i swear! He said he had all eternity, and he took his sweet time…

Crowley listened to the demon’s version while slowly, he rised his chin, noded, and then rised a finger in interruption.

-then, maybe you can explain me…- he slowly stretched his hand to Crawley’s front poket, piking up something, and holding it up in the air.

-what’s this? And how did you get it?

It was a last generation, very expensive phone. Black and slim like a tampax slip.

-...i don’t know. My new vessel had it with him when i took over it already.  
-yeah right.

Crowley took the phone, and calmly like it was his own, he unlocked it and checked the messages.

-“Aziraphale, i’ll meet you at the Ritz, 9:00 as usual. Pick you up?” 

Silence filled the room. Crowley held the phone with two fingers and a funny expresion, while Crawly kept thinking if he had any excuse for that, and the winchester brothers freaked out in a corner, starting a quiet discussion about the meaning of such text.

Crowley finaly lost his patience. In a swift, fast motion, he held the lower demon in the air by the throat, chair included. Crawley gasped hardly due to the sudden, exagerate preasure and the complicated angle he was hunging of his jaw.

-You are going to explain me now, why did you lie to my face, not even properly, avoided your job for one century, and confraterniced with the enemy.

The victim gasped with efort.

-…and maybe i will be nice and give you a quick, mercifull explosion.

Crawley kept gasping, and his expresion fidgeted for a few, long seconds. Then, sudenly, it changed. His eyes flashed with a new, stroner yellow, his pupiles slimer now, and it all turned into heatred.

He spit into the face of the king. Who, out of pure surprise, let him fall to the floor.

The chair rooked violently. Crowley took one finger to his face, like he didn’t actually believed what had just happened. Then, he took his handechief and carefully proceeded to swip it away. 

He stoped mid-action at the loud, insolent words of his minion.

-you stay in this rock from the begining of time, with the only company of one angel, and try not to develop FEELINGS! Do your best. You will regret.  
-haha! And how come that?- he looked like a kid had just told him santa would punish him.  
-He will avenge me- his words sounded actually sincere. Like a promiss, more than a threat.

Crowley should have taken it like a profesional ofense, to be punished by inmediate death, but the actual meaning under it called his personal atention. He crounched forwards and held his face inches from the other.

-what did you just insinuated?  
-Crowley!- Dean atempted to interupt. He was ignored.  
-Even if he does not, he will mourn me. Do you understand?  
-Crowley! We need him alive  
-you, and all your pathetic lot are empty, and actually terrified of the nothingness that is and will always be of you, while i am to be fought for, and remembered, maybe for all eternity. I. AM. ABOVE. YOU.

Something was wrong. Sam knew. The demon was talking autentic crap! But Crowley was taking it way too personal. Like they where discussing abouth some secret meanin.

-i was actualy just gonna blow you up, but now i just have to clear one thing to you: NO ONE, AND LESS NO ANGEL EVER CARES FOR A DEMON, AND LESS, GIVE A BLODDY CRAP FOR YOU!  
-You can’t get it. Don’t expect you to

Crowley cut him with a violent gesture, but actually just rising to his full hight, phone in hand.

-let’s make a test, shall we?  
-don’t you dare…!

Crowley cut him by trhowing the plate of holly water to his face. Crawley cried smoking way more than an actual demon usually does, some of his sking actually set on fire. 

-shit!- shouted Sam. Dean was shoked. Never holly water had caused actual fire. It was suposed to work more like acid.

Crowley had dialed while his minion screamed, and now he put his hand to Crawley’s mouth (getting a bit burnt by the water himself, but aparently not giving a crap)

-Dean, this has to be big  
-shut up Sam- Dean feared that, whatever it was going on, if they interupted, maybe they would miss something important. Finally, Crowley got a voice to answer the phone.

-Hullo. Dear? Where are you i thoug we had a date…?  
-Sorry, this is not “dear” this is Crowley. King of hell. See, i’m about to…execute the owner of this phone, and he seemed to believe that you could actually care to hear his last words…  
-…You… uh… don’t do that.  
-…do what?  
-Don’t kill him. Don’t, just, don’t hurt Cr… him. It is important. It can be… usefull to you, i promiss.

Crowley smiled widely- oh really, how?  
-um… he has bushiness with me. An angel of the lord. And for a good reason, you will ctually get the best part, i give you my word.  
-your word?  
-…yeah  
-aha. And tell you what: why don’t you make such bushiness with…say, me. The king himself. And leave the looser apart. Uh? how’s that sound?  
-eh, no.

Crowley seemed slightly curious now.

-why not.  
-…because, he has been on earth from the beggining and he is better suited for such matters. -crowley couldn’t believe what he was hearing- …his experience can not be matched nor reemplaced. We need him alive.

It was all a bunch of excuses. He knew. But he didn’t want to believe it. There had to be an explanation. And that’s why he had to get to the bottom of this. Maybe the angel would be harder to break.

-You. And who else?  
-uh…  
-Tell you what. I will get all the knolege directly out of his brain, and put it to profesinal investigation. Give a copy of all of it to you, and your side, if you just traspass the deal to me. Thathas to be reward enough for this demon.  
-No! …i mean… there’s no need…

But Crowley was specialist in deals. In lies. He was out of patience, and he could not believe that 1, he was being fed such poor excuses and 2, the reason for it.

-TELL ME WHY HE IS SO NECESARY!

His rage shook the whole building, and right after his outbrust, a flutter of feathers sounded right behind him.  
Across the room, Sam and Dean jumped in shock. Crowley turned around, and found himself face to face to an angel.

And not just any angel: an old schooled, middle-high rank, a principality…with fisical, mighty, beautifull wings.  
He was wearing a tartan vest and matching trousers, with half moon glases, but that was not the reason for him to be old school. It was the wings.

They where so huge, still retracted they seemed akwardly restrainedin the space of the room. And still terrifying, like a new type of atomic bomb placed in a too small box for it, and so put in an akward angle.

No one had seen angels with fisical wings since milenia ago, as they came to the earth for discret missions, and used human vessels, wich are not suited for many of an angel’s true capacities, such as the fisical manifestation of theyr wings…

And here it was. He who stood on earth, with actual wings, had come to the bunker (wich was sealed, and so a risky place) to face the king of hell…

In defense of one, pitifull, lower demon.

-…i need him. For myself- the angel sounded furious, but steady. Then, he was more casual, in an insulting way- don’tn expect you to understand.

And he was gone. With Crawley. Chair included.

They appeared miles away, in the middle of wyoming, under the sufocating sun.

-Thanks, angel. Now please, get me out of here…  
-could you first explain me how did you get in such trouble? With the winchesters and the king of hell no less!  
-that’s not urgent, this is urgent: if you don’t get me out of here i may desincorporate of pure stress!  
-Now, now. It is iportant: those three mean a lot of trouble and we have to think a good way to protect you before they get to you again…  
-yeah, yeah, please! Just get me out!  
-ok, give me a moment…

The angel knelt in front of him and had some trouble to get his chubby fingers to undo the tight ropes… while doing so, the demon kept urging him, and they argued.

-And you told him abouth us?  
-uh… you did so too.  
-yeah…but how much did you tell?  
-well…you know, i jus told him that you cared for me. In other words.

The angel rised his head- why?  
-…you know. I was abouth to die. Didn’t know what to say…got fillosophic. Though of queen, and it…just came out natural. Beaing demon is shit. But i have you. He could do nothing abouth that.

-The demon seemed even more unconfortable now, somehow.

The angel stabliced himself by placing a hand on one of his knees.

-Crowley thats…that’s a quite romantic for telling a stranger.  
-…well, he was not entirely an extranger.  
-no- Aziraphale razoned- no, he was the king of hell.

Maybe was then when, aparently for the first time, he seemed to notice that it was really hot in the middle of wyoming… tied to a chair.

-Crowly dear…  
-Yes?  
-this is a peculiar situation. We maybe should atempt to get the best out of it.  
-how am i supposed to do that? I’m tied to a chair!  
-precisely. And as it may take a while for me to get you out…

He sat on his lap

-…let me help you to relax.

The demon rolled his eyes, actually surprised by the insinuation.

-i can’t believe you!

He was silenced by aslow, yet deep kiss, and he groaned.

Yet, in time, he managed to calm down.

Meanwhile, miles away in a bunker, the king of hell had his eyes fixed in the point where those two had vanished. Sam and Dean called his atention, but they only got him to fill a glass of craig and sit down. He had a lot to take in. And didn’t drink. He needed to think. It seemed he couldn’t process.

-Crowley?- it was Sam- You ok?  
-what was that abouth?- Dean was demanding.  
-Nothing. It couldn’t be.  
-how nothing? You got your hand burnt to to piss that bastad and he got away. That was nothing?  
-…don’t you have something to do? Like collect nuts or something?  
-Crowley don’t push it what was that abouth? And why that guy had wings!?  
-I, DON’T KNOW! Ok?

But then, after a small silence, Sam guessed.

-You are jeallows.

Both turned towards him.

-what?  
-once, when i tortured you, as i broke you and you got a tiny bit of feelings first thing you did was demand love. You said you wanted to be loved.  
-…don’t be ridiculous.  
-that’s what pissed you. Isn’t it? That demon, is actually loved by someone, by an angel! No less, and you just don’t understand.

“Bullocks” Crowley wanted to say, but he didn’t find words. For he was too confused.

Only one thing he was sure of, and he didn’t want to recognice: Sam was right. He was jealows. Becuse a demon was supposed to be imposible to love. And not him, but that…lower, coward of Crawly did it. And he didnt. By an angel, no less!

He was the king of hell, and he was supposed to get whatever he wanted, and he wanted to be loved, but he could not even recognice it. He could have an haren for himslef. Of all kinds of humans and creatures, but he could never have the real deal, while somewhere, aparently fr years, that demon had it with a freaking angel, and his fisic, astounishing wings, wich he was jealows of too.

He didn’t know how he did it. But now it was worst. Now he had the doubth:

If Crawly could be loved, could Crowley too?

**Author's Note:**

> Damn! this is the second fic i write where somehow crowley gets tied to a chair by the winchesters. Maybe (yeah, just maybe) i have a tiny fetish with him being taken by the "heros" spiting to the face of the other Crowley and being rescued...
> 
> mah. i do have other ideas, but im going soo slow with the others tan i thoug of writing something quick. actually i am more worried becouse of all my fandoms this is the only i am working on latetly...
> 
> well, hope you like it, promiss to publish more soon, and please coment specially if you would like me to write or draw something specific
> 
> by!


End file.
